Oportunidad
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Si alguien se lo mereciera,¿no le darías una oportunidad? Aunque los méritos estén ocultos bajo una capa de oscuridad...mereció la pena concedérsela...[ONESHOOT]


Afuera la nieve caía en copos que ocultaban lo que antes había sido un intenso verde en los jardines. El frió se colaba por entre aquellas piedras milenarias que albergaban su aula. Lo único que aportaba una extraña sensación de calidez era el vapor de los humeantes calderos de sus alumnos.

Estaban practicando una compleja poción, correspondiente a lo requerido para los TIMOS. Estaba seguro de que muy pocos la conseguirían hacer a la primera, o al menos que no se pareciera demasiado a la de Longbottom. ¡Cuan distinto puede ser un hijo de sus padres!...cada vez que veía a Longbottom se hacia aquella pregunta, pero volteaba a mirar a Potter, y esa pregunta se esfumaba de sus pensamientos.

Nunca les tuvo demasiado aprecio, dado su carácter, pero le apenó bastante la noticia de su internamiento en San Mungo. Sobre todo porque aquel día, el día que Alice y Frank Longbottom fueron reducidos a la locura, debería haber sido él quien ejecutara la orden del Señor Tenebroso. Un cambio de última hora hizo que fuera Bellatrix Lestrange la encargada del suplicio.

Y ahora allí veía a su hijo con un caldero escupiendo una sustancia viscosa de color naranja. Si algo de compasión le quedaba en sus entrañas, iba deparada a Neville Longbottom. Aunque no lo pareciera…y a pesar de saber que forma había adoptado su boggart en el tercer curso.

Después miro a Potter. Aquello no era compasión….no se alegraba de la muerte de su padre, pero tampoco le apenaba en exceso. Eran sus ojos los que le hacían recordar a alguien…alguien lo bastante especial como para romper débilmente el muro que muchos años había costado construir. Aquella muchacha, la amiga de Potter, con su pelo del color del fuego y sus ojos del color de la esperanza, le había echo creer que ellos dos podían ser amigos…pero solo era una cruel mentira…de la que se despertó cuando se hizo oficial el noviazgo entre Lily y James Potter.

Aquel día lo recordaría como uno de los peores de su vida…a partir de entonces, se juro cerrarse aun mas en su soledad y no permitir a nadie conocer nada de si mismo.

Y allí estaba, dando clases de Pociones en Hogwarts. Con Potter y Lily muertos…Black tampoco había sobrevivido a la batalla de Ministerios…Lupin había renegado del cargo de profesor, y Pettegrew….bueno, él había vuelto con su amo, con el Señor Tenebroso.

¿Qué quedaba de su vida? De su verdadera vida, la que creo vivir por unos meses en su juventud…nada…solo eran falsas ilusiones a las que se quería asir, como a un clavo ardiendo….pero no debía engañarse…no mas…ni Lily ni ella vendrían de nuevo..Estaba claro.

La clase había terminado, y pocos alumnos habían acabado la poción en perfectas condiciones, Granger era una de ella, por supuesto…con sus ansias de decir la ultima palabra y sus continuos intentos de perfeccionarse, se parecía bastante a Lily…de lo que él se acordaba, al menos.

Recogió los muestrarios de sus alumnos, y los llevo consigo a su despacho, en las frías mazmorras. Las deposito en la mesa que había cerca de la ventana, mientras las examinaba con detenimiento. Debían tener un color azul bastante claro….y solo había tres pociones que se acercaran a ese color…levanto el primer bote, leyó su nombre, aunque no hacia falta leerlo. Hermione Granger…el segundo bote pertenecía a un Slytherin, todo un orgullo para él, sino fuera porque se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Solo mentar este nombre hacia que sus ojos se tornaran en odio. El tercer bote correspondía a otro Slytherin. Theodore Nott. Seguro que sus padres habrían estado orgullosos de él. Ahora sus ojos se habían vuelto a abrir en una expresión de orgullo.

Conocía a Alexander Nott desde su primer año de Hogwarts. Él fue el único en ocupar su vagón en todo el trayecto. No charlaron mucho, tanto Alexander como él mismo no eran de muchas palabras. Pero les basto para comprenderse mutuamente. La ceremonia de Selección se torno más agradable después de saber que ambos irían a Slytherin.

Unas semanas mas tarde conoció a Constante Balhaus.

Era la hora de calificar el resultado de aquellas muestras. No sabía por donde empezar. Era lo que menos le agradaba de su puesto de profesor.

Afortunadamente, se hacia la hora de pasar por el despacho del director. Tenia que entregarle el informe de la semana…sobre sus asuntos personales. Caminó por entre los pasillos del colegio, cuando aún los alumnos deambulaban para ir a sus clases. Recordó sus tiempos de estudiante… ¡Que alejados quedaban ya!...

Se aproximo a la estatua del grifo y espero pacientemente a que Minerva McGonagall apareciera por entre los pasillos. Habría preferido no tener que recurrir a ella, pero no creía oportuno, conocer la contraseña al despacho de Dumbledore, sabida su posición en lo que se estaba fraguando.

Subió por la escalera giratoria y llamo a la puerta. Una voz amable le contesto desde dentro, invitándole a pasar. No sabría como agradecerle al anciano director lo que había hecho por él. Desde el principio le había mostrado su confianza, y había hecho que los demás al menos no le mostraran su desprecio, pero ambos sabían que no podían esperar mucho más.

No habían sido muchas las personas que habían sentido verdadero aprecio por su persona,….Alexander…Constance…Molly Weasley, y Dumbledore se podrían contar entre ellas.

Entro en el acogedor despacho, y allí, sentado en una silla, le esperaba Albus Dumbledore. Con su habitual traje granate y blanco, inmerso en la lectura, como era habitual.

Siéntate, Severus. Sospecho que no es poco lo que me tengas que contar.

Si, esta bien…Albus…veras…

Mientras le contaba lo que había averiguado en las ultimas reuniones, pensaba en como había llegado a estar así…como había vendido su alma, si es que la tenia, al mejor postor, y después se había arrepentido de sus actos, casi a costa de su propia vida.

Pensaba en lo que diría Alexander si lo supiera…o Constance…Pensaba en su hijo, en Theodore…había sido lo suficientemente listo como para no dejarse llevar por un que él no había podido hacer en varias ocasiones.

Al terminar de hablar, Dumbledore le agradeció todos los esfuerzos que hacia por la Orden, y le hizo la misma pregunta de siempre.

Severus… ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?... ¿algo que te inquiete?

Se quedo pensando…No, desde luego su situación no era lo que se podría decir envidiable por nadie, su integridad física corría bastante peligro, y aparte de lo que todo el mundo suponía, no había nada en especial que le preocupara.

No, tranquilo, director…estoy bien…no hay nada más que desee contarle, Albus.

Y diciendo esto, se fue del soleado despacho, dejando a Dumbledore algo intranquilo, pues sabía que por la cabeza del profesor de pociones rondaban más pensamientos de lo que parecía.

Volvió a las mazmorras, no sin antes volver a ver a los alumnos correteando por los pasillos para llegar a sus clases. Él nunca había echo aquello, siempre había ido a un paso lento, solemne, apenas moviendo mas que las piernas. A su lado siempre iba Alexander, mucho más alegre, y algo más rápido en su paso. Y a veces, Constance los acompañaba. Su paso era lento, pero más de una vez se había perdido en la inmensidad de su melena. Pocas veces llevaba el pelo suelto, normalmente lo recogía en una larga trenza, pero a veces, lo dejaba ondear al viento, y parecía que describía movimientos hipnóticos, al compás de sus caderas. No habían sido pocas las veces que Alexander y él se quedaban absortos en la biblioteca contemplando como la luz de las antorchas se reflejaba en la melena de Constance, hasta que su amiga les llamaba la atención.

Ya le quedaban pocas muestras que puntuar. Entre ellas, la de Potter, Weasley, y Longbottom. Los tres apellidos le trasladaron de nuevo a su juventud. Prefería obviar las partes en las que James Potter y sus amigos tomaban parte en alguna broma pesada, siempre llevada hasta el extremo, incluso con la conciencia de Lily persiguiéndoles. Ella era una buena chica, no le importaba demasiado en donde le había colocado el sombrero. Cierto era que no había sido muy amable con ella, pero….era probable que no estuviera en su naturaleza. Solían decir, de nuevo James Potter y sus amigos, que era un amargado, solían llamarle "Quejicus"…no le importaba… ¡Maldita sea!...si le ellos iba Lily…. ¿que pensaría ella?...nunca tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle…

Bueno, ahora era tarde….y no podía remediar el pasado…y aunque pudiera, seguro que por alguna razón, aunque él no la comprendiera….debía de cumplirse el destino…ahora tenía entre sus alumnos al hijo de James y Lily…..aquello no le había afectado demasiado bien, como tampoco le había agradado tener en su casa, al hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Lo único bueno que le había pasado al iniciar aquel primer curso de hacia cinco años había sido oír de la boca del Sombrero, que Theodore Nott pertenecía a Slytherin.

Otorgo a Potter la nota que creía correspondiente, dado que su muestra se acercaba mas al color verde que al azul pálido que se suponía debía tener.

La siguiente poción pertenecía al sexto Weasley al que daba clase. Igualmente, se acercaba más al verde que al azul, pero al pensar en una comprensible mujer, sacrificada por su familia y condescendiente siempre con los demás, su rostro se torno en lo más parecido a una sonrisa que él podía hacer. Molly siempre había sido mable con él, e incluso le había defendido varias veces delante de Black, en el Cuartel General. Eso era de agradecer. Una nota se perfilo en el casillero de Ron Weasley, mientras tomaba la siguiente muestra.

Neville Longbottom. Si, decididamente, el muchacho le inspiraba compasión. Una letra demasiado temblorosa indicaba el temor con el que acudía a sus clases. Había veces que se veía reflejado en ese temor, el que producía no ser capaz e enfrentar tu miedos y tu angustia, el hecho de que nadie te permitiera mostrarse como en realidad era. Pero entonces volvía a su realidad, a su mundo…a su existencia, y comprobaba que lo mejor para el muchacho era que alguien le mostrara la realidad, la cruda realidad, y si ese alguien debía ser él, aun a costa de ser la peor de sus pesadillas, no le importaba.

Esta vez la poción se acercaba mas al azul que correspondía, por lo cual, el maestro de pociones fue justo y colocó la ultima nota en el casillero, después, recogió lo que había en la mesa, y se sentó cómodamente en su sillón.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez, mientras estaba sentado en la biblioteca junto a Alexander y a Constance, lo que les iba a deparar el futuro, no le hubieran hecho mas caso que a Sibyll Trelawney, en sus tiempos de alumna de Ravenclaw.

Alexander ya no podría gastarles sus bromas, imitando a James Potter y sus amigos, haciendo que por un momento, él olvidara las constantes burlas…ni tampoco Constance le podrían aliviar su sufrimiento en aquellas charlas a la luz de la luna en un recodo de las mazmorras. Solo recordarles, hizo que deseara borrar aquella marca de su brazo, hizo que deseara no haber cometido aquel error fatal….

Pero ahora era su hijo, Theodore por el que había que luchar…demostrar que la Luz podía brillar y recordar así los buenos momentos pasados. Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia un recodo de su despacho. Una lechuza negra picoteaba entre los barrotes de una jaula. Escribió una rápida nota, y se la entrego al animal.

Ya sabes para quien es, no tardes en volver.

Volteo la vista por el despacho…no estaba lo mas arreglado posible, pero no era un caos por completo. Se dijo a si mismo que estaba bastante aceptable. Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta.

Adelante, pasa.

Un muchacho moreno, de cabello corto, bien peinado, con unos ojos casi de un azul parecido a la poción acababa de entrar por la puerta del despacho. Llevaba una túnica negra con una serpiente plateada dibujada en ella.

¿Me ha llamado, profesor?-Pregunto, mientras se quedaba aun en el dintel de la puerta.

Si, Nott, pasa, y cierra la puerta, por favor.

El muchacho paso y cerro la puerta, como le habían indicado, y se adelanto unos pasos, hasta llegar a las sillas. Una vez allí, espero de nuevo, y miro a los ojos oscuros del que tenia delante. Era curioso como todo lo que rodeaba a aquel hombre, era todo de color negro. Su cabello, sus ojos, sus ropas, su despacho….Se preguntaba si había algo que no fuera de aquel color, aunque estaba seguro de su respuesta. Más de una vez le había demostrado que su corazón no era negro, y la sangre que lo bombeaba tampoco. Con eso se conformaba.

Veras….Theodore….he estado pensando…ya sabes…-Al profesor le resultaba difícil encontrar las palabras sin herir los sentimientos del muchacho.

Si, claro…debí suponerlo…de nuevo ellos¿no?...profesor, ya sabe lo que opino al respecto…

Por supuesto que lo se, solo….solo quería tener la certeza de que no dudabas en ello. Y no me trates de usted, eso lo dejo para las clases¿de acuerdo? –Miro a su interlocutor con una mezcla de ternura y compasión.

De acuerdo…Severus….-Le resultaba bastante extraño tutear a su profesor de pociones, y jefe de su propia casa.

Mientras, el profesor se había levantado y se dirigía a un armario que quedaba prácticamente escondido entre la penumbra de su despacho. Lo abrió, y miro a su alumno. Saco una botella de cristal y dos vasos pequeños. Los coloco de nuevo en la mesa y sirvió la bebida.

¿Cómo te ha ido la semana?... ¿algo que reseñar? – Bebió un poco del licor, y volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa. Observo a su alumno.

No…nada especial…ya sabes…lo de siempre…él se cree superior a mi…a decir verdad, a todos….incluso a los profesores…pero yo se que es mentira...aunque no llego a comprender porque es así.

Oh, claro….eres muy inteligente Theodore…no muchos se dan cuenta de lo que en realidad le ocurre a Malfoy. Pero tú lo sabes…muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti.-Viendo que ya se le había acabado el licor, le ofreció llenarle el vaso. No lo rechazo.

Theodore echo un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando algo.

No, no las busques, las recogí antes de que vinieras. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Sabes de sobra que eres diestro en las pociones. No creo que tengas problemas en los TIMOS, si eso te preocupa. Quería hablar contigo antes de que sean convocadas oficialmente las Jornadas de Orientación Académica, para estar seguros que escoges bien…. ¿Tienes algo pensado?

La pregunta no le tomaba del todo desprevenido. La había estado pensando desde que sabía que los TIMOS se celebrarían aquel año.

Bueno….había pensado…que….si me decidiera por un puesto de sanador en San Mungo…seria una buena opción¿no crees?- No sabia como iba a reaccionar el profesor ante aquello, así que poso de nuevo el vaso en la mesa, y espero una respuesta.

Si, estoy de acuerdo….es una buena opción…las notas requeridas están al alcance de tus posibilidades, según tengo entendido. Has de saber, que la profesora McGonagall no aceptara menos de un "Supera las expectativas" en Transformaciones….y se de buena mano que eres capaz de llegar a eso y a mas. ¿Cómo vas en el resto de las clases? La profesora Sprout me ha comentado que en Herbología vas bastante adelantado, y en Encantamientos se podría decir lo mismo. Pero…en…

No te preocupes, Severus…se me dan bastante bien….he tenido buenos maestros, como en Pociones.- Miro a su profesor con orgullo sabiendo todo lo que había hecho por él desde que nació.

Sabes que no es suficiente que se te den bastante bien….pero tengo confianza en ti….y tus profesores me han hablado al respecto…Lupin….él opinaba que eras de los mejores de la clase, y Alastor….este año no tiene ninguna queja sobre ti. Así me gusta.

Continuaron hablando un rato más, hasta que el profesor le dijo:

Bueno, Theodore, creo que es hora de que vayas al Gran Comedor, se acerca la hora de la comida, y no sería prudente llegar tarde. Yo no tardare mucho en ir.

Si, es cierto…me ha agradado mucho esta charla, en seguida te devuelvo la lechuza, parece que le ha gustado mi ventana….

No te preocupes por ella, suele retrasarse en los regresos. –Ahora estaba recogiendo los vasos y la botella, devolviéndolos al mismo armario de donde los había sacado. Mientras, su alumno se alejaba hacia la puerta.

Theodore…sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea…cualquier duda, o problema…estaré aquí…si otros asuntos no me lo impiden, ya sabes…

Si, como no…ya se...Severus. Nos veremos en la comida. Hasta pronto….y gracias por todo.- Diciendo esto, cerró la puerta del despacho y corrió hasta llegar al Comedor, donde un nuevo banquete le esperaba.

El profesor de Pociones se quedo meditando apoyado en el sillón. Le agradaban estas charlas con Theodore. Al fin y al cabo, era lo más parecido a una familia que le quedaba. Era su tutor, aunque muchas veces no estaba seguro de poder ofrecerle la educación y los valores que el muchacho necesitaba. Entonces, en esos momentos, oía a Alexander o a Constance diciéndole que él podía hacerlo, que confiaban plenamente en él, y volvía a intentarlo.

Se hacía la hora de la comida, y lentamente se incorporo del sillón, se dirigió a la puerta, la cerro y echo a andar por entre las mazmorras para llegar al Gran Comedor. Allí estaban la mayoría de los profesores, incluido el Director Albus Dumbledore, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, al igual que Alastor. Les fueron devueltos.

Un rápido vistazo al atestado Comedor le basto para contemplar a Theodore en la mesa de Slytherin, bastante alejado de Malfoy y sus amigos…ciertamente era un chico inteligente y con una enorme fuerza de voluntad, posiblemente, él no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo así...

Se hizo el silencio mientras el director convidaba a los presentes. Después los hambrientos alumnos se abalanzaron sobre sus platos repletos de comida. Cuando ya se iba a acabar el tiempo de la comida, el profesor de pociones notó un dolor ardiente en el brazo. Una rápida mirada a Dumbledore le basto para excusarse de su salida. Salio por la puerta que había a su derecha, por la misma que había entrado y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a una sala que nadie más usaba en las mazmorras. Mientras, parecía que el brazo le iba a arder en llamas del dolor que le producía la Marca. Recordaba una y mil veces esa sensación, y apenas recordaba lo que era no sentir su poder.

Al llegar aquella sala tomo un libro viejo y en desuso que había en una antigua mesa bastante débil, y sintió como si el libro aspirase desde su estómago. En unos minutos, se encontraba en el cuartel general del Señor Tenebroso.

Camino por entre un pasillo hasta que llego a una amplia sala repleta de libros, sin más iluminación que el crepitar de la leña en el fuego. En frente de la chimenea, alguien estaba sentado en un sillón demasiado antiguo. El profesor iba a llamar al dintel de la puerta, cuando una lúgubre voz le instó a pasar sin llamar.

Severus….no has tardado mucho… ¿interrumpí algo importante? –La voz tenía cierto deje de malicia, pero parecía importarle poco si había interrumpido algo en la vida de su siervo.

No mi señor…nada que no pueda esperar….-Severus bajo la cabeza en un acto de sumisión.

En aquel momento, aun desde su posición inclinada, giro los ojos pro la habitación y distinguió algunas caras conocidas. Fieles siervos de su amo. No se encontraba entre ellos Lucius Malfoy. Mejor, pensó el profesor.

¡Oh! No, no te inclines, Severus…debo compartir con vosotros una noticia, una estupenda noticia. Un valioso siervo, del que ya me he ocupado… me ha comunicado la existencia de un pasadizo de vital importancia, entre el pueblo de Hogsmeade y los terrenos de Hogwarts. Por descontado, supongo que ese pasillo seria perfecto para entrar y poder llevar a cabo nuestro plan, pero….lo intuyo demasiado fácil….necesito que algunos de vosotros lo tengáis vigilado, al menos durante algunas semanas….y que alguien me mantenga fuera de Hogwarts al director, para no complicar las cosas. Ahí es donde entras tú, Severus.

El profesor levanto la cabeza, pero siempre prudentemente, para no llegar a mirar directamente a aquellos ojos que tanto respeto y temor infundían. Entendía perfectamente lo que debía hacer…alejar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts, y así dejar el camino libre para que el Señor Tenebroso acabara la tarea de matar a Potter.

Si, mi Señor, entiendo…en un par de días estará solucionado todo. Se lo aseguro.

Así lo espero, Severus, por el bien….de todos…

La reunión se completo con unas cuantas ideas mas, tras las cuales todos se dirigieron hacia la salida de la sala en donde estaban. Todos estaban orgullosos de los mandatos de su amo, y ya preparaban una fiesta particular con diversiones de su agrado en casa de McNair. Ni siquiera se molestaban en avisarle, sabían que no le gustaban aquel tipo de fiestas, aunque no lo comprendían. Se encamino a tomar el traslador hasta el Colegio, y de nuevo sintió como si le absorbieran desde el estomago.

De nuevo en aquella sala de las mazmorras, de nuevo en Hogwarts, y con demasiadas cosas por hacer.

Llego hasta su despacho, y le alegro comprobar que la lechuza ya había vuelto. De nuevo una rápida nota, instando a Theodore para que fuera lo más rápido posible al despacho de Dumbledore, y otra a Minerva McGonagall, para pedirle que le condujera a través de la escalera giratoria. Sabía que este momento iba a llegar, pero no contaba con que la situación se produjera tan repentinamente.

Se acerco de nuevo al armario de donde había sacado anteriormente la botella y los vasos, pero ahora saco una pequeña caja negra con incrustaciones plateadas, en cuya tapa lucían una A y una C entrelazadas por una N bastante mas grande. Cogio la caja, y su maletín de pociones. Su varita ya la tenia en la mano desde hacia un rato. Paso la vista por el despacho, preguntándose cuando lo volvería a ver, y salio de allí, en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore.

Minerva ya estaba allí, y una mirada le basto para saber que lo que le traía allí era importante. También apareció Theodore, corriendo por el pasillo. Cuando llego a la estatua miro alarmado a su profesor, que no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada. Minerva pronuncio la contraseña, y los tres subieron al despacho del director. Les estaba esperando.

Minerva, Severus, Theodore…pasar por favor. Me he tomado la libertad de convocar a algún miembro mas, conocida la situación, espero que no os haya parecido mal. Remus…Alastor…Molly…la señorita Tonks…ya los conocéis.

El profesor se sentía sumamente violento. No sabía como poder decirles lo que el Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado. Aquello seria traicionar a quien menos lo deseaba. El director y Molly habían demostrado que confiaban en el…y ahora…él no podía traicionarles. Albus ya lo sabia, se lo había dicho mientras lo pensaba, pero el resto no…y era su momento.

Creo que Severus tiene una cosa que contarnos a todos¿no es así?

Asintió y comenzó su relato. A cada cierto tiempo paraba de hablar, para observar las reacciones de los demás, pero seguía charlando sin inmutarse. Cuando acabo, miro al director de una manera que ellos dos se entendieron y le hizo comprender que algo pasaba con Theodore.

¿Alguna pregunta? –Dumbledore miro a los rostros de los que estaban allí sentados. Las noticias les habían dejado demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar aun, así que no fueros ellos quien alzaron la voz.

Señor….señor Director, yo, yo tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué será de…del profesor Snape?...Ahora que…bueno…que debe llevar a cabo esta misión… ¿Qué será de…de usted?- Fue Theodore el que pregunto, lo que ni Dumbledore ni Severus se atrevían a decir.

Bien, supongo que todos los que estáis aquí, conocéis a Theodore Nott. Era hijo de Alexander y Constance Nott, y ahora su tutela esta bajo el control del profesor Snape. Muchacho, por mi no te preocupes, para eso esta la Orden. Creo que seria por tu tutor por el que deberías preocuparte, pero no ahora, no te alarmes, todo a su momento. Theodore, te rogaría que acudieras a tu habitación ahora mismo, y que por supuesto, no mencionaras lo que acabas de oír, a nadie….en el preciso momento en el que acabe la reunión, serás avisado, y el profesor Snape se reunirá contigo en tu habitación¿de acuerdo?

Si, señor director…ya me marcho.

En ese momento, Severus quiso dedicar una mirada de ánimo al muchacho, pero no pudo. No albergaba ningún tipo de esperanza para sí mismo, ni tampoco para los que le rodeaban. Sentía que debía traicionar a uno de los dos bandos, aun a costa de su vida. Miro a Theodore mientras salía por la puerta, y rogó para que mantuviera la calma. La voz del director le rescato de sus ensoñaciones.

Bien, amigos, el momento ha llegado. Severus ha corrido un gran riesgo personal, acudiendo a su llamada, y ahora nos ha comunicado que Lord Voldemort piensa atacar Hogwarts, pero no sin antes conseguir que yo no este presente. ¿Se os ocurre alguna idea?

Un murmullo corría por entre los miembros de la Orden. Hasta que el profesor de Pociones sugirió algo.

Podríamos…engañarle…hacer que Albus estuviera presente, pero sin que él lo viera. La poción multijugos…pero ligeramente modificada, para que el engaño sea completo.

Si, buena idea, Severus, pero…. ¿Quien ocuparía el lugar de Albus? – Molly Weasley le miraba alarmada. Era la primera vez que lo miraba de aquella forma. ¿Quién será el que suplante al director?

Molly…si no he entendido mal…el profesor Snape habla de que Dumbledore tome el aspecto de otra persona, para que este estuviera realmente aquí, si que Voldemort lo sepa, y así poder proteger a Harry¿No es así?

Si, Lupin…así es. Yo me ofrecería, pero seria ridículo y sin sentido. Debe ser alguien cuya presencia en el Colegio no despierte sospechas en él. Y eso nos conduce a que debe ser un profesor. Opino que Minerva y Hagrid deberian quedar descartados, nunca os tomaría demasiado en serio…

Las opciones se reducen a ti, Alastor… ¿Qué opinas? –Dumbledore miraba a OjoLoco, esperando su respuesta. De aceptar el encargo, el anciano director pasaría a tener algo mas de vigor y jovialidad, cualidades que le harían falta si llegaba el momento del enfrentamiento.

Si, supongo que no quedan muchas más. Bien pensado, Snape. Pero tengo una pregunta. Mientras Albus este bajo mi personalidad…. ¿que debo hacer yo?...

Creo que lo mejor sería que permanecieras aquí arriba, si Albus consiente, con Molly, y esto.- Remus puso encima de la mesa el Mapa de los Merodeadores, y al profesor de Pociones le asalto una sensación extraña. Aquel había sido uno de los varios instrumentos con el que se habían burlado de él en su juventud, y en momentos algo más cercanos de su vida… ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacarlo ahora Lupin?

Así podréis saber que ocurre en todo momento, y lo más importante proteger a Harry. No seria recomendable que bajarais al escenario, a no ser que fuera imprescindible, o porque Harry estuviera en peligro.

¡Pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí, viendo como se produce la batalla sin mas! Podríais resultar heridos….o quien sabe…y yo no podría ayudaros….además, mis hijos…están en el Colegio…pensar en los niños...

Molly se derrumbo ante todos. Severus se acerco a ella. Le tomo una mano y le dijo:

Sabes que si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría….pero no puedo, me tiene atado de pies y manos…- Miro a los presentes y continuo- Minerva y Hagrid protegerán a los alumnos, a todos, tus hijos estarán bien, no te preocupes.

Bien…una vez conocido esto…Remus y yo podríamos ser la retaguardia y atacar si es preciso…aunque seria conveniente que Arthur convocara a más gente, Molly.

De acuerdo, Tonks, ahora mismo se lo digo. Ya estoy mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerle creer que Albus no est�? Podría decirle a Arthur que convocara alguna conferencia lejos, donde se anunciara la presencia del director¿Qué os parece?

La reunión continúo algunos minutos más, y cuando ya todos conocían su misión, y Severus prometió la poción en el menor tiempo que le fuera posible, abandonaron el despacho, teniendo la conciencia de que iban a hacer algo honroso.

Como había prometido, el profesor de pociones se dirigió hasta la habitación de Theodore. Posiblemente, la vida de ambos corriera peligro en aquella misma semana, y no quería despedirse de él, sin haberle entregado lo que le pertenecía.

Llamo a la puerta, y una voz familiar le instó a entrar. Sentado en la cama, con la vista perdida por la ventana, estaba Theodore.

Lo vas a hacer¿no?... ¿sabes lo que eso significa?...perderé a lo mas cercano que me quedaba a un padre. Pero comprendo que…

No lo compliques más, Theodore. Si alguna vez estuve seguro de que debería hacer algo, es ahora. Si me pasara algo…vete con Dumbledore, o con Molly. Ellos cuidarán de ti. Ahora debo darte esto. Era de tus padres. Son fotos suyas, y algún objeto personal. Pensé que sería mejor que los tuvieras.

El muchacho tomo la caja, y la poso en su mesita, estaba seguro de que iba a ver las fotos, pero no en aquel momento. Su profesor de pociones, su tutor demandaba su atención.

Theodore…cuando llegue el momento…la batalla…ellos están al cargo de la situación, yo no creo que pueda acercarme a ti…

No te apures…se cuidarme de mi mismo, un buen maestro.-Una leve sonrisa aprecio en su rostro.-Solo dime una cosa… ¿a quien debo tomar como Dumbledore?...

El muchacho era inteligente, ya se lo había demostrado, y ahora, de nuevo. Se había levantado, y estaba curioseando con la caja.

Alastor…él está al mando. Ahora, debo ir a preparar la poción. Ya nos veremos.

Y sin decir más, se fue de la habitación. No vio como Theodore se emocionaba al contemplar las fotos de sus padres, ni oyó como le agradecía con voz queda aquel gesto que había tendido con él.

Dedicó lo que quedaba del día a preparar la poción multijugos, y después de cenar la modificaría como había acordado con el director. A la hora establecida volvió al Gran Comedor, rogando para no tener que marcharse por su llamada. De nuevo saludo a Alastor y a Albus, y echo un rápido vistazo en la mesa de Slytherin comprobando la distancia entre Malfoy y Theodore.

Terminada la cena, y de nuevo en su despacho, se preguntó si no debía haber sido algo mas explicito con el muchacho, pero desechó la idea antes de marchar hacia el despacho del director. ¿Hasta cuando debería esperar por Minerva para poder subir aquella escalera? No era ninguna norma, él mismo lo había preferido así, pero…¿hasta cuando?...si sus cálculos eran correctos, aquella misma semana se pondría fin a todo aquello, y el futuro sería algo más seguro para Theodore, para Longbottom….para todos…Incluso para Potter. Él volvería a ver a sus amigos, también a Lily…pero esta vez nadie le impediría hacer aquella pregunta que tanto había deseado.

Sin casi haberse dado cuenta, ya estaba llamando a la puerta de Dumbledore y depositando en la mesa unos tarros con la poción multijugos. Le indico a ambos como debían tomarla, y durante cuanto tiempo durarían los efectos, y en ese momento, una lechuza parda ululó en la ventana. Dejo un pergamino en la mesa y se volvió a marchar.

Es de Molly. Arthur ha organizado una Conferencia sobre la Orden de Merlín en el Castillo de Limerick, Severus¿crees que es una buena idea? Dice que es lo más lejos que ha podido conseguir en tan poco tiempo.

Si, está bien…dudo que sospeche con una excusa así. Sería bueno que apareciera en la prensa, o se difundiera de algún modo…por si acaso.

Albus, anticipándose a sus palabras, respondió con una nota a la señora Weasley, comentándole la aparición de la Conferencia en el Profeta. Entonces Severus, con un tono que realmente denotaba angustia, pregunto:

¿Cuándo debo decir que…que esta todo listo?

Severus, la Conferencia comienza mañana, así que cuanto antes empiece…antes acabar�, aunque…no debemos tomarnos las cosas precipitadamente. Todos esperamos que se resuelva satisfactoriamente…todos confiamos en ti, Severus…aunque entiendo que sea una carga demasiado grande…no te preocupes. Si crees oportuno informarle, hazlo, tomate tu tiempo. Pero no hagas nada de lo que luego quizás te arrepientas, no te dejes llevar por…

Albus…estoy convencido de que lo que voy a hacer es lo mejor para todos. Y con ese convencimiento lo haré. Ahora debo informarle, ya nos veremos mañana.

Y así se marcho del despacho. Bastante contrariado por lo que le acababan de decir. Mientras Alastor apenas había hablado en el tiempo que él estuvo allí, de la boca del anciano director había salido una… ¿advertencia?...No..., .nadie advertía a Severus Snape, aunque esta vez había sido por su propio bien. ¿Qué se esperaba que hiciera¿Qué dejara al Señor Tenebroso arrasar con todo? En otro tiempo no se lo hubiera pensado tanto, pero ahora estaba seguro de que ni siquiera los Potter habían muerto en vano. Quería…necesitaba creer en que los que hoy eran sus alumnos podrían ver algo mas a partir de esa semana, y que su historia no se iba a estancar entonces, sino que había un futuro para todos. O al menos para la mayoría. Sabía que era arriesgado, pero… ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? Se imagino a Alexander asegurándole que habría otra forma de solucionarlo, y a Constance humedeciendo un pañuelo con sus lágrimas. Se lo debía. A ellos, a Lily…a Albus... a Molly…a todos aquellos que le habían dado un voto de confianza.

Deposito sus enseres en la mesa, y tomo del armario una mascara blanca. Solo tomarla le estremecía el cuerpo. Tan cobardes como para ocultarse detrás de aquella hasta para la muerte.

Se fue hasta la sala en desuso y una vez allí, con la punta de su varita delineo el contorno de la Marca, Entonces lo sintió, él consentía en verle. Tomo el ajado libro, y de nuevo sintió como le succionaba desde el estomago.

De nuevo en aquel pasillo, se coloco la mascar blanca a la altura del rostro, y continúo andando, hasta llegar a la misma sala de la otra vez. Lo único era que ahora estaba vacía. Allí solo estaba el Señor Tenebroso.

Severus, entendí que algo urgente ocurría… ¿te has librado de Dumbledore? –Aquellos ojos le estaban taladrando con la mirada, debía evitarlo.

Si, si señor…una Conferencia en Limerick…el anciano debe asistir.

Excelente, excelente…pasado mañana…será el día, no disponemos de más tiempo. McNair y Avery vigilan el pasadizo. Según ellos, es seguro…lo que no saben es quien pasara primero…Severus, tu serás parte de la compañía. Malfoy, Dolohov, Rodolphus, Rookwood y por supuesto, Bella, irán contigo. Algunos más irán detrás, por si hay problemas. Serás avisado, Severus, ahora puedes retirarte.

Con un gesto y una reverencia, abandonó la estancia, yendo a parar de nuevo a Hogwarts. Silencioso y tranquilo, así se lo encontrarían dentro de dos días. Pero no acabarían con su plan, si alguien se lo impedía.

Era imposible que aquel día durmiera, ya estaba acostumbrado. De su armario saco una botella, pero esta vez, distinta a la otra. Después, saco una petaca plateada con una "S" grabada. Mezclo las dos bebidas en un vaso, se sentó en su sof�, y se dispuso a pasar otra noche más en vela.

El amanecer le encontró preparando todo para una de sus últimas clases. Tenía Pociones con Gryffindor y Slytherin. De quinto, lo que supondría tener en un mismo aula a Potter, a Granger y a Malfoy. A Theodore, a Weasley y a Longbottom. Sus alumnos…que no hacían más que exasperarle en clase, ahora…se sacudió la cabeza, como para despejar la cantidad de licor que había bebido, se dio una ducha, y salio de su despacho.

Cuando llego al aula, sus alumnos ya estaban dentro. Debía continuar con las pociones requeridas en los TIMOS. Había escogido una rápida de preparar, y con eficiente resultado…por lo que pudiera ocurrir al día siguiente. Les advirtió de lo potente que era la poción, y que deberian trabajar individualmente.

Esta poción os será de ayuda en caso de que estéis en peligro. Si queréis asegurar vuestras vidas, será mejor que atendáis a los ingredientes.

Mientras con la varita apuntaba los apuntes en el tablón, paso la vista por entre sus alumnos. No muchos habían entendido lo que sus palabras significaban; Justos los que el imaginaba. Granger había dado un codazo a Potter y a Weasley para que atendieran a su poción. Parecida a Lily hasta en eso. Delante de ellos, Longbottom se esforzaba en comprender porque su caldero echaba humo antes de tiempo.

Longbottom, aun no era la hora de echar las garras de salamandra¿o no me ha estado oyendo antes? Neville le miraba con una tremenda expresión de pánico en el rostro. Se había vuelto a equivocar, tendría un cero, y por contra, no podría poner en práctica aquella poción. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, Snape vació el contenido de su caldero. Con eso entendió que le daba una última oportunidad. Esta vez procuro no equivocarse.

Al otro lado del aula, Malfoy le miraba en espera de una alabanza por su parte, pero no la recibió. Solo un leve movimiento de cabeza asintiendo al mirar el desarrollo de su poción. Tres filas mas atrás, Theodore estaba acabando su poción, y recibió una mirada que quería preguntar si estaba seguro. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, y recogió el resto de sus enseres.

La clase ha acabado. Dejen encima de mi mesa sus muestras con su nombre.

Los alumnos salieron en tropel hacia la siguiente clase en el aula de Transformaciones. Theodore se quedo el último, a esperar un gesto, o una palabra que no vino. Solo escucho un leve "_Ten cuidado_" cuando ya salía del aula.

El resto del día paso sin mayores altercados, la comida y la sobremesa no le depararon ninguna sorpresa, aunque sabia que en cuanto oscureciera, se celebraría la reunión para ultimar detalles. Solo pensar de nuevo en el dolor del brazo….pero era necesario, él lo sabía.

Había algo que debía hacer antes de irse, antes de….cumplir su tarea. En un pequeño recipiente de cristal había un líquido blanquecino, brillante, casi transparente. Se lo había dado Albus durante la comida. Eran lágrimas de Fawkes, para hacer la poción "Aliqua Protego". En unos minutos la tuvo hecha, y metió los botes en un maletín. Sabia que uno de ellos, debía ir a para a manos de Theodore, por lo que pudiera pasar.

Minerva y Albus aun estaban en el Gran Comedor, organizando todo para el día siguiente. Le dio el maletín a Albus, y como única condición puso que una al menos debía tenerla Theodore Nott. El director comprendió al instante. Al punto de iniciar una conversación, Severus miro a los dos profesores con desesperación y unas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se agarraba el brazo con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor de la Marca apenas le permitía hablar, y se mordía el labio para poder aguantarlo. Por fin, entre lagrimas de crispación, y prácticamente arrodillado en el suelo, les dijo:

Si…si algo me ocurriera….cuidad de él….no...No dejéis que se pierda….no se lo merece….prometédmelo… ¡Hacedlo!...-Su mano se cerraba con dolor sobre la mesa, haciendo que sus uñas desgarraran levemente la madera. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro. Se levanto a duras penas, y miro fijamente a Albus.

Dalo por descontado, Severus, puedes marchar tranquilo.

Se acerco al director, y en un último movimiento, se le abalanzo encima, pero no pudo mas que llorar, lagrimas amargas…lagrimas que decían a gritos que no quería morir, que no deseaba continuar con aquel destino que le habían impuesto, a alguien que continuaba siendo un niño asustadizo y poco seguro de si mismo. Se separo del hombro del director, y le miro a los ojos, esperando una respuesta, una palabra amable, aquella que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Marcha, Severus….tienes nuestra palabra, cuidaremos del chico…ahora marcha, y haz lo que debas hacer…estaremos bien…marcha ahora…debes hacerlo, Severus…

Así marcho a tropezones por entre las mesas del Gran Comedor, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban llego a las mazmorras. En aquella sala vieja tomo de nuevo el libro, pero esta vez no sabría si volvería de nuevo. De nuevo en aquel pasillo, pero ahora estaba lleno de gente. Ya no había lagrimas en su rostro, trato de mostrarse imparcial ante lo que ocurriría. Lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Mientras, en el castillo, dos personas hablaban del futuro que les esperaba. Las antorchas iluminaban aun el Gran Comedor, pero no se escuchaba el alboroto de los alumnos. Debían estar en sus salas comunes, ocupados para los TIMOS, sin conocer aun del sufrimiento de algunos profesores.

¿Qué vamos a hacer, Albus?...deberíamos comunicarles a los alumnos…

No lo se, Minerva, no lo sé….tengo la impresión de que Severus nos va a sorprender a todos….pero no me deja saber porque…temo que cometa alguna locura…-El director estaba visiblemente preocupado. Sabía que no sería ni el temor ni el odio lo que incitaran al profesor de Pociones, pero quizás el dolor y la angustia acabaran por demoler el muro que él mismo se había construido.

Si Severus no regresa esta noche….impondremos el plan que habíamos ideado….debemos correr ese riesgo, Minerva, no te inquietes….nuestra confianza debe estar con él, ahora que mas la necesita. El pasillo desde Hogsmeade esta vigilado. Fred y George Weasley tienen permiso para aparecerse y desaparecerse en cualquiera de los terrenos de Hogwarts para ese fin. No encuentro alguien tan capacitado como ellos para esa misión….en cuanto sientan la menor presencia en el pasadizo, se aparecerán de inmediato en mi despacho. Molly no sabe nada de esto, si lo supiera no lo permitiría, pero han sido ellos quienes quieren correr con ese riesgo, Minerva.

Minerva McGonagall asintió en silencio. Los gemelos Weasley….Harry…Severus… ¿Quién mas estaría en peligro? No quería imaginar que el plan saliera mal…y que el Colegio se viera inmerso en una batalla…no podría soportarlo…

En la cena comunicaremos a los prefectos y a los jefes de cada casa que deben aislar a sus alumnos, deben descansar para mañana….pero estarán vigilados…por si hay problemas…Ahora debemos comenzar con los encargos de Severus. Alastor y yo tenemos una poción que tomar, y alguien debería avisar a Hagrid…

Los miembros de la Orden se iban aproximando al Castillo, para ultimar todos los detalles. Molly Weasley desconocía lo que sus hijos iban a hacer, y por el bien de todos, nadie deseaba contárselo.

Llego la hora de la cena, y el profesor de pociones aún no había regresado. Tal y como se temían, eso significaba que el ataque se había adelantado, y que no iba a haber explicaciones. El Gran Comedor, repleto de hambrientos alumnos se paro a escuchar la voz del Director.

Queridos alumnos. Permitidme que esta noche alargue mi discurso, pues creo oportuno hacerlo.

Habéis de ser conscientes de que Lord Voldemort intentará atacar Hogwarts, ahora que ha resurgido. A la luz de los acontecimientos ocurridos el curso pasado, deseo que prestéis la mayor atención posible a mis palabras. Todos los alumnos seréis conducidos al tercer piso, todos, sin excepción. Allí os estarán esperando la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick y algunos otros más. Los prefectos vigilareis las entradas a la sala que se habilitado allí, a fin de hacerlo más seguro. Si es necesario, no dormiréis, pero estar alertas, pues es probable que el ataque se produzca esta noche. No pretendo alarmaros, solo pretendo que seáis lo mas precavidos posibles.

Ahora, por favor, los prefectos de cada casa, pasareis por aquí, yo os daré las llaves correspondientes y allí subiréis a vuestros alumnos. Malfoy y Parkinson, por favor, acercaos. –Minerva les dio las llaves, y con un movimiento de varita, Draco y Pansy hicieron que el resto de los alumnos les siguieran. La profesora continúo llamando a los prefectos, hasta que llego a Gryffindor.-Weasley y Granger…

Profesora… ¿es cierto eso?... ¿debemos subir…mientras ustedes estén aquí?

Si, señorita Granger, todos…salvo el señor Potter. Él debe quedarse aquí, con el director. No se preocupe, no le va a pasar nada malo, tenemos apoyos, solo confíen en nosotros. No se resistan, y será mejor para todos¿de acuerdo? Ahora suban a sus compañeros, y procuren estar alerta.

Así, todos los alumnos abandonaron la estancia, y Harry quedaba rodeado de los profesores. Ya sabia lo que debía hacer, el director se lo había explicado aquella misma mañana, así que espero mientras Dumbledore y OjoLoco se tomaban la poción.

Incluso el crepitar del fuego proporcionaba más luz a la escena, como si alguien quisiera dejar claro lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Al menos una veintena de figuras encapuchadas se arrodillaban ante lo que parecía un altar. Un murmullo de cantos se extendió por entre los presentes, y una nueva figura se encontraba entre ellos.

….praelo occidis….servus tuus…..aevum tempus noctis…-Mientras declamaba de memoria la letanía, Severus intentaba no pensar en nada. Sabia que estaba vulnerable de defensas y que el minimo fallo seria aprovechado en su contra.

El ritual ceso, y el Señor Tenebroso en persona fue el encargado de dirigir las operaciones. El ataque se había adelantado, pues se sentía seguro de sí mismo y deseaba atacar cuanto antes. Al salir de la mansión se encontraron con otro pequeño número de fieles servidores que se unieron a la guardia. No era muy común que el Lord mismo acompañara a sus mortífagos, algunos no podían evitar pequeñas miradas de asombro, pero sin llegar a mirarle a los ojos, como les había sido ordenado.

Malfoy murmuro un encantamiento paralizando al sauce boxeador, y entro por el pequeño agujero de la base. Los demás le siguieron. Severus iba a la cabeza, guiando, junto con Dolohov y Rodolphus. Detrás, el resto seguía a su Amo. En un momento, le pareció escuchar un ruido…sordo…especie de eco…pero continuo andando…al poco tiempo, un ruido similar en la misma zona…al final del túnel, cerca de la estatua en el pasillo de Hogwarts. Rogaba para que nadie mas lo hubiera escuchado, pero aquella era una noche especial, y todos estaban atentos hasta el minimo detalle. Dolohov giro la cabeza para poder oír mejor, pero ya no se escuchaban más que los pasos caminando por el oscuro túnel. Llegaron a la estatua y salieron al pasillo del claustro. Ninguna luz en las ventanas, apenas se escuchaba más sonido que el ligero silbido del viento al ondear las capas. Con especial cuidado, dirigieron sus pasos hacia el Gran Comedor, y una vez allí, esperaron.

Cinco figuras encapuchadas aguardando por su presa. Solo necesitaban la orden para entrar a por ella.

Los gemelos Weasley ya habían informado de que había movimiento por el pasadizo, y ahora estaban a salvo en el tercer piso. Alastor estaba practicando unos hechizos defensivos de ultima hora con Harry cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió y una ola de intenso frió penetro en la sala. Todas las antorchas se habían apagado, y solo se vislumbraba el débil resplandor de la Luna. Los cazadores habían encontrado su presa. Cinco encapuchados entraron en el Gran Comedor. Sus ropas eran negras, y su rostro estaba oculto, en parte por la capucha y en parte por una brillante máscara blanca.

Mientras el viento nocturno hacia ondear de nuevo sus capas, Harry comenzó a sentir que la cicatriz le dolía demasiado. Le ardía. Él estaba allí.

Si…veo que aún te queda cerebro como para seguir pensando, muchacho. Claro que estoy aquí. ¿Lo dudabas acaso?- Una voz siseante, casi metálica se coló en la sala, llenando de ansias los cuerpos de sus siervos.

Sin poderle ver aún, Harry sentía que la frente le explotaría en cualquier momento. Miro a Moody, y por toda compensación, recibió una mano en el hombro.

Vaya…vaya… ¿Quién esta aquí? –Ahora era una voz de mujer la que hablaba. Con los ojos trato de buscar a su dueña, pero apenas podía ver con claridad. – Si es el gran Alastor…. ¿que estas dispuesto a perder esta vez, viejo chiflado?- La mujer emitió una carcajada repleta de maldad, que fue alargada pro sus compañeros.

Ya basta, Bellatrix, no hemos venido aquí para reírnos…..- De nuevo esa voz, de nuevo el dolor….deseaba que saliera de donde estuviera escondido, y así acabar con aquello cuanto antes.- Valiente estúpido, supondría que dirías eso…resulta que quizás si nos vamos a divertir…

A una señal, las figuras se apartaron, y dejaron paso al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. El dolor le estaba abrasando, las fuerzas le flaqueaban y no había hecho más que comenzar. Sintió deseos de caer al suelo y llorar, como un niño pequeño, pero de nuevo Moody le recordó su misión,

Vamos, Harry, tu puedes….no te rindas ahora.-Se puso delante de él para intentar protegerle.

¿Te crees muy inteligente, verdad?….piensas que así conseguirías algo….te equivocas…. ¡Siempre te has equivocado conmigo, viejo!

Tienes razón, Tom, me he equivocado contigo…siempre…pero hoy no acabaras lo que empezaste hace tiempo….- Moody se había encarado a Lord Voldemort, que continuaba aún encapuchado. Una carcajada metálica salio de la capucha.

Y supongo que serás tu quien me lo impida¿no?...acabare con vosotros dos antes de que cualquiera se de cuenta, cosa que debería haber hecho hace ya tiempo. Entonces tomaré el control del Colegio.

Sabes que eso es falso, Tom, no lo vas a hacer….no te equivoques tu ahora…-La tensión se podía palpar en el aire, dos poderosas varitas enfrentadas, y solo una deseaba realmente atacar.

Oh, vamos… ¿y que vas a hacer para impedírmelo¿Traerás de nuevo a ese pajarraco, como hiciste con el basilisco?...estas perdiendo facultades, anciano….llego tu hora…

Justo en el momento que las palabras iban a ser pronunciadas, un rápido movimiento salvo a Harry y al propio Moody de una muerte segura. Aparecieron de nuevo en el dintel de la puerta, por la espalda de los cinco mortifagos, que se apresuraron a tomar sus varitas.

Ya, y supongo que ahora acudirán aquellos que deseen encontrar la muerte esta noche¿No?... ¿sabes? estas resultando demasiado predecible…

En aquel instante, un grupo de al menos cinco personas se colocaron detrás de Moody y Harry. Allí estaban Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley y los dos hermanos mayores de Ron, Bill y Charlie. Inmediatamente se encararon a los mortífagos. En medio de la confusión, Moody tomo a Harry por el brazo, intentando alejarle de allí. Pero alguien se percato, y les siguió.

Estaban bastante alejados de la batalla, cuando una voz se filtro por entre las paredes. La misma voz siseante, el mismo dolor abrasador. Esta vez, Moody tuvo que sostener a Harry, de lo contrario caería al suelo.

¿Pensabais que lograríais engañarme de nuevo?...creía que el ser director de un Colegio te daría algo mas de inteligencia, Dumbledore. Veo que me he equivocado.-La varita se levantaba amenazadoramente contra él.

Harry solo cerró los ojos, después de ver dos fogonazos azules y sentir que el cuerpo de Moody había caído al suelo, pero que el de su oponente tampoco daba muchas señales. Estaba de pie, pero parecía inconsciente. Algo le impulsaba a irse hacia allí, algo irracional, no parecía su cabeza la que ordenaba. Cuanto más se acercaba, mas le dolía la cicatriz. De repente, cuando apenas se encontraba a unos pasos, Lord Voldemort se incorporo, y con una velocidad impensable, un expelliarmus salio de su varita, dejando a Harry semi-inconsciente e indefenso.

¿Quién lo diría?...el famoso Harry Potter, desprevenido, desarmado por un sencillo expelliarmus.

Oía pasos a su espalda, pero no veía con claridad lo que tenía delante, pues del golpe, las gafas se le habían caído. Palpaba a tientas el suelo, buscando su varita, cuando vio casi en frente suyo una cabellera rubia, larga….que le amenazaba con una varita. Sabia que ese era su fin, seria Lucius Malfoy, el padre de su mayor enemigo en el colegio, quien acabaría con su vida.

Pero antes de que la maldición saliera por su boca, Harry sintió otras palabras en su cabeza…..eran confusas, venían de lejos…" Potter, pase lo que pase, coge la varita, y úsala…..cógela y úsala, no importa lo que pase, obedéceme" No le dio tiempo a ver lo que realmente ocurría. Solo sintió un fogonazo verde pasar demasiado cerca, y Malfoy había caído al suelo, muerto. Después…solo oyó gritos, gritos de dolor, y entre ellos, de nuevo la voz…."Potter, maldita sea…coge tu varita y úsala, hazlo ahora que puedes". Aún sin encontrar las gafas, siguió palpando el suelo, y dio con su varita….quiso apuntar hacia las dos figuras encapuchadas que había delante de él y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban murmuró la maldición:

Avada Kedabra….- Un fogonazo verde salio de su varita e impacto en la primera figura que encontró. Entonces, durante unos segundos, la cicatriz pareció estallarle en la frente, y después, cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Estaba en San Mungo. No recordaba nada de lo que le había ocurrido en bastante tiempo. Solo encontraba que tenía una oscuridad ante él. Había oído decir a los medimagos y sanadores que a causa de las torturas sufridas reiteradamente podría perder la visión para siempre. Pero aunque a duras penas, reconocía algunos objetos de la habitación, aunque borrosos. Los medimagos se podían haber equivocado….

Era curioso, él que había crecido en la mas completa oscuridad, ahora ansiaba por encima de todo un rayo de luz en su vida. Una persona entraba en la habitación. No la veía demasiado bien, pero oía alguna voz más. Se acerco a él y con suma delicadeza le extendió un ungüento por los ojos. Era una agradable sensación…fresca…casi como agua…

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta aquella persona se había ido, sin decirle nada…intentó recordar…pero no podía….solo era capaz de sentir una sensación de sufrimiento….y después, todo había acabado…no recordaba nada más, aparte de alguna charla de los medimagos….

El tiempo se le esfumaba sin tener conciencia clara de los días, ni siquiera de las estaciones…lo único que se repetía era la fresca sensación de aquel ungüento administrado por alguien al que no le conseguía distinguir mas que una túnica oscura. No sabría decir a que se debía, pero había progresado lentamente en lo que a su visión se refería, ahora los objetos tomaban forma, aún confusa, pero prefería aquello a la oscuridad de la que hablaban los medimagos.

Poco a poco empezaba a tener conciencia del tiempo, podía saber cuando era de día y de noche, cuando la claridad fuera más o menos intensa. También se regía por las comidas que las sanadoras le traían. Ellas se esforzaban en que comiera….pero…no se encontraba con fuerzas para ello. Un día, después de los vanos intentos de una de ellas, una figura se le acerco hasta la cama. Su andar era un poco irregular, pero le pareció familiar. Una larga túnica granate oscura y una larga barba blanca. No había duda, solo una persona a la que él recordara tenia aquella apariencia.

¿Cómo te encuentras, Severus?- Una mano le fue ofrecida para ayudarle a levantar.

Albus… ¿eres tu?...no…no te veo muy bien…preferiría que no me tuvieras que ver así….no recuerdo lo que ha pasado….lamento…lamento lo que haya ocurrido…os fallé…no os pude avisar a tiempo…-Se cubrió el rostro con las manos…no deseaba llorar de nuevo…pero en aquellos momentos, la amargura le corrompía por dentro. Su cobardía le había llevado a aquello….al fin y al cabo, su padre tenia razón….era solo un cobarde miserable…

No eres un cobarde, Severus….has hecho lo que podías, y lo que debías. Ninguno podíamos prever el ataque, pero, al ver que no regresamos, lo intuimos. Todo salió bien, estábamos preparados.

Albus, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso….solo una sensación de dolor indescriptible…peor aún que cuando él me llamaba….-Se miro al antebrazo, pero allí no había mas que una débil cicatriz con forma de calavera.- ¿Qué significa esto, Albus?...¿Potter…?

Creo que deberíamos hablar de muchas cosas….demasiado ha ocurrido desde entonces…ser�, mejor empezar desde el principio…

Cuando el director acabo de hablar, Severus ya sabia que el verdadero Moody y Kingsley habían muerto en la batalla, que los alumnos habían estado a salvo, que Harry estaba bastante mejor….y que había pasado mas tiempo del que él creía.

Tenemos otro asunto del que preocuparnos ahora. Veras, Severus….Moody y Kingsley, como ya sabes…han muerto…y hay un puesto vacante en Hogwarts.

Pero…tu dijiste que no…

No encuentro a nadie mas capacitado que tu para enseñarles a los alumnos como defenderse de las malas artes del enemigo. Tú has arriesgado tu vida para proteger a Harry. Eso despeja las pocas dudas que podría tener sobre si serías adecuado.

Albus, yo no puedo….tu dijiste que así…mi peor parte saldría a relucir….además….debo ocuparme de Pociones. En todo este tiempo…no ha habido profesor…ya es hora de que vaya…

Te equivocas, en tu ausencia, alguien se ha ocupado de ello. Está ampliamente cualificado para el puesto, y creo que sería una buena idea que considerara el hecho de quedarse de profesor. Además….no tengas prisa…llevara unos años repara el Colegio. No ha habido mas perdidas personales que las que antes te dije…pero…la estructura de Hogwarts se ha visto debilitada. Pasaran unos años antes de que podamos retomar la enseñanza. Para entonces, estoy seguro de que todos encontraremos nuestro sitio, incluido tu, Severus.

Afuera la nieve caía en copos que ocultaban lo que antes había sido un intenso verde en los jardines. El frió se colaba por entre aquellas piedras milenarias que albergaban su aula. Lo único que aportaba una extraña sensación de calidez era el vapor de los humeantes calderos de sus alumnos.

Era una de las primeras clases que impartía con el cargo oficial de profesor de Pociones. Habían pasado unos años desde que Lord Voldemort fuera derrotado, y ahora, todo parecía más fácil. Había accedido al puesto de profesor tras un tiempo de prácticas, sustituyendo al anterior profesor, Severus Snape. Hubo un tiempo en el que se planteó hacer carrera de medimago para el Hospital San Mungo, pero cuando el director de Hogwarts le llamo para ser sustituto, se dio cuenta de que se sentía mejor en las frías mazmorras.

La clase había acabado, y en su mesa había unas cuantas muestras de pociones, con nombres anotados. Los alumnos salieron del aula, y él recogió sus enseres. Llego a su despacho, y se puso a corregir el trabajo de sus alumnos. La poción era bastante sencilla, y en caso de estar bien elaborada debería ser de un verde intenso. El primer frasco se acercaba bastante a aquel color. Miro el nombre. Katryn Jane Longbottom. Sus padres habían compartido pasillo con él. La muchacha era despierta, se le daban bien las Pociones. Apunto su nota en el casillero. Una vez más, los hijos, eran bastante distintos de los padres.

La siguiente muestra se parecía mas al amarillo que a cualquier otro color. Paul Frederick Weasley. Sus padres eran miembros del equipo de Quiditch Montrose Magpies. Tenía a cientos de alumnos revoloteando por alrededor suyo. Era tradición entre los Weasley asistir a Hogwarts, además, de la amistad que había entre la mayor parte de los profesores y George Weasley. No podía ser demasiado injusto con su nota.

Patrick James Potter. El hijo del famosísimo Harry Potter. Sus alumnos eran unas celebridades. A pesar de lo lista que había sido su madre, a Patrick no se le había quedado nada. La muestra que tenía delante era de un color indefinido más cercano al azul añil que a cualquier otro. No todo consistía en la fama.

Siguió corrigiendo muestras hasta que llego a la última. Una etiqueta verde demostraba que pertenecía a Slytherin. La misma casa a la que había pertenecido él años atrás. La misma familia que él había deseado tener. Rachelle Zabini. No era aquel apellido el que desearía ver. Soñaba con formar una familia junto a aquella chica morena de pelo corto que conoció el primer día de curso, y tener de mejor amigo al que ahora era su marido. Pero la vida no siempre gira al son que se desea. Ya lo había aprendido.

Se le había hecho algo tarde, y debía asistir a la comida. Salio de su despacho y llego al Gran Comedor. Allí estaba Albus Dumbledore, directo de Hogwarts desde antes de sus años de estudiante. Ningún profesor nuevo, salvo una figura con una túnica oscura sentada a la izquierda del director. Al verle entrar alzo la vista, le escudriñó con sus ojos negros, y entonces le saludo. Como aún quedaba tiempo para que los alumnos llegaran, el hombre se levanto, en direccion a donde estaba él. Con algún esfuerzo llego a su vera, y le estrecho la mano.

Me alegro de que estés aquí, Nott. Esto es más fácil así.

Yo también me alegro de estar aquí, Severus.

Hablaron un poco sobre los alumnos, y después el más joven ayudo al otro a sentarse. Quizás no lo supieran valorar, pero los alumnos tenían a uno de los mejores profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que podrían imaginar. Nadie mejor que alguien que las había conocido desde dentro, alguien que conocía la mayoría de las maldiciones letales, para enseñar a combatirlas. Theodore Nott saludo de nuevo al que fuera su tutor años atrás, y se sentó en la mesa. Merecía la pena haber pedido prácticas en San Mungo para cuidarle y poco a poco haberle devuelto casi la totalidad de la vista gracias a la poción "Aliqua Protego" que le había dado antes de la batalla. Valía la pena haberle ayudado a recobrar la confianza en sus dotes de magisterio, para que ahora, aquel hombre se sintiera feliz. Como un sabio mago había dicho en una sala de hospital, con el pasar de los años, Severus Snape había encontrado su sitio.

* * *

Éste fue mi primer relato sobre el que ahora es mi personaje favorito. Es una historia que trata de mostrar cómo demasiadas suposiciones, a veces no son ciertas, y trata también de las segundas (o terceras, jejeje) oportunidades. Espero que os guste.

Va dedicado a mis Brujis, como siempre, a mi prefecta, a Alhena y a Taeko y Zaira...¡Os quiero!


End file.
